


Carpe Diem

by LittleRaven



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Friendship, Ficlet, Gen, Season/Series 03, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: A few months after returning to Sunnydale, Buffy has a visitor.
Relationships: Anne Steele & Buffy Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Little Black Dress Flash 2020





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowrunalong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/gifts).



Anne—the other Anne, Buffy remembered, startled at that not being herself even after a few months back in Sunnydale—stood on her front steps. Her hair was shinier than it had been when she had left her in L.A., watching from the doorway of the apartment Buffy had spent the summer turtling in. She had hoped it would be a good place for Anne, whether for turtling of her own or something else; if it had been, it seemed a girl needed more than a crappy apartment and a crappy job to get ahead in the world. Buffy knew the feeling. 

“Vampires I can handle now,” Anne told her, “mostly with a lot of avoiding, but they’re coming after the whole shelter. Protecting myself won’t cut it.” She volunteered. 

“Wow. Look at you, all part of the world.” Doing good, without having to go out and kill every night in lieu of sleep—though as they both knew, the facts of life for the people who needed shelter and the people who tried to provide it involved their own hardships, and vampires was only one of them. It was also the kind of problem Buffy could solve, or at least help mitigate. 

That was another fight with her mother, but at least this time Buffy knew she was coming back; she was sorry her mom couldn’t. 

After the evening's stakings, Anne took her out. “I don’t really go clubbing anymore, so maybe this isn’t the coolest place, but it seems nice.” It wasn’t the Bronze, it was the weekend, and home might be a little tense for a while. She could stand to spend one night dancing with Anne before returning. “You would know better than me. Come on.” Buffy smiled, and tugged her out onto the floor. 

Not the kind of experience to repeat often while she was still in high school, but later? The Hellmouth didn’t have a monopoly on all the awful things demons had to offer; it might not have one on her either, with Faith around. There could be time. 

There was time now; she reached out, twirled Anne around her, and took it.


End file.
